


Badyl

by Cold_Kiwi



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Feels, Friendship, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Kiwi/pseuds/Cold_Kiwi





	Badyl

Rocket wiedział, że Groot jest bardziej kumaty, niż wyglądał. W końcu ta mała, nieporadna istotka była kiedyś wielkim drzewopodobnym stworem, który co prawda nie grzeszył inteligencją, ale nie był też głupi i zdawał się mieć w sobie jakąś niezwykłą mądrość. Baby Groot nie był oczywiście równie rozwinięty, w końcu rozmiarem nie przerażał i w wielu aspektach był jak dziecko.    
Rocket, jak na dobrego przyjaciela przystało, przyjął rolę ojca. Nie był może idealną osobą do dawania komukolwiek przykładu, ale to był Groot. W pewnym sensie. Nie mógł się nim nie zająć.    
Tęsknił za starym Grootem. Wielkim drzewem siejącym postrach, stającym w jego obronie za każdym razem, gdy ktoś nazywał go zwierzaczkiem, wciąż pełnym dziecinnej radości życia, ale jednak dorosłym.    
Oczywiście cieszył się, że Groot przeżył w jakiejkolwiek formie. Nieważne, czy to w jakimś sensie dziecko Groota, jego inne wcielenie, reinkarnacja, czy co to do diabła było. Jego przyjaciel żył.    
A mimo to, Rocket tęsknił.    
Niby miał Petera, Gamorę, nawet tego głupiego kloca Draxa i teraz jeszcze Mantis. Wspomnienie Yondu, który uświadomił mu, jak wiele ma, mając rodzinę. Ten niebieski dupek miał rację. Rocket się bał. To dlatego na wszystkich wrzeszczał, to dlatego był palantem. Bał się, że jeżeli pozwoli sobie na uczucia i dopuści ludzi do siebie, ci dostrzegą w nim to dziwadło, którym jest. Tego sztucznie stworzonego potwora, który nie powinien istnieć. Jedynie Groot był z nim na tyle długo, aby wiedzieć jaki Rocket jest naprawdę. Miękki. Złakniony ciepła i miłości. To cholerne drzewo ani razu go nie oceniło, a on go zawiódł pozwalając mu... zakwitnąć? Zmienić się w dziecko? Rocket nie wiedział na czym to polegało, nie mógł więc też stwierdzić czy było to coś dobrego, czy może jednak naprawdę zawinił. Przez to z jeszcze większym zaangażowaniem zajmował się socjalnie nieporadnym, nieco agresywnym bachorem. To jest, badylem.   
  
Gdy leżał wieczorem w ich wspólnym pokoiku, mały Groot wspiął się na jego futrzastą klatkę piersiową, na noc pozbawioną ochrony kombinezonu. Zwinął się w kłębek, wplatając gałązki w sierść szopa, który westchnął lekko i pogłaskał palcem drewnianą czuprynkę. Groot ziewnął, zamknął oczy i wtulił się w szare włosy.    
\- I am Groot - szepnął sennie.    
\- Ja też cię kocham, dzieciaku. - Zanim zamknął oczy, uśmiechnął się ze spokojem. Nie musi tęsknić. Jego przyjaciel jest tuż obok.

  
  



End file.
